knights_of_the_fallen_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Siberian Hacteph
Siberian is the main Protagonist of Knights of the Fallen realm.He is the second child of Josan Hacteph, and the Possessor of the Spirit of Isayah. He is the captain of The Blitz Squad and Known As the "Silent Knight". During his childhood He lost his family and Grew up with his father Josan, Learning to be a Knight trainee but never Being granted the position. Since he was a baby he has had great potential which turns him into a great individual, being top of his class. As a Knight siberian Is a fine swordsman and a strong fighter, He has a will of pure flame. Appearance Siberian is a Average male teenager, He has Dark brown Medium Straight hair and Amber eyes. Many have said Siberian resembles his mother more than his father cause of his Amer eyes (signifying he is of Arson blood) and his darker skin. Since Siberian was born in a Knight Household as a result of lifelong training he has a Lean, toned build When First introduced Siberian wears a Long sleeved Shirt with Jeans and Grey sneakers. After becoming a knight Siberian starts wearing an ancient Long coat with a golden trim, On the inside are various Designs. In the second Season Siberian is first seen Wearing Upper body armor with armored Boots and a hood. it is later discovered that he wears the same Coat but it is shorter. He also wears dark grey pants and still uses armored boots. In the third season Siberian has bulked up and has cut his hair. he Sports the same coat with sleeves and wool Lining the hood Sleeves and coating the inside to protect him from the immense cold of winter. his pants have become baggy and he now wears Snow boots. He has also cut his hair shorter, and now sports a little facial hair on his chin. Powers & Abilities Siberian is said to be one of the realm's strongest warriors of his time. Being the Son of the Arson Queen and the Son of light he was born with extreme amounts of reserved power, when he was a child his power was considered to be such a danger that his own mother locked away half of his aura in an amber. Josan even thought it best to withhold the power of the knights from Siberian, with them a large amount of power is released. During his life Siberian was given great respect for his strength being able to go blow for blow with the grand master of the Knights. Siberian was also known for being capable of surpassing the arson king in terms of raw power by age 16. At this age he also beat Josan a number of times and gained to the respect of his entire royal arson family for his power. by age 20 Siberian is a master swordsman, he has mastered his initial element and taken on a new one and is capable of beating the mutated half of a god-like presence. Aura & Physical Strength Siberian is a naturally skilled user of his aura, since he is of the Arson royal family his aura is Hot and it can be visibly seen like real fire, unlike normal Arsons Siberian's aura does not give him the element of Fire naturally but since the other half of his aura is from the light Realm the element that he uses gives of intense light and blazing heat when used to full extent. when Siberian's Arson half was unlocked he picked it up quite quickly, using it to influence his punches and increase his stamina. as He got older he began using it in many creative ways. By age 14 his aura levels and control rivaled that of josan, when he met the future arson king his aura was almost on par with his. at age 16 he was considered to be viciously dangerous with the amount of control he had over his aura, now even using it to heal and enhance his body. in terms of Arson talent and power at this age according to the head of the arson royal family, the arson queen and kahinan Siberian was very close to replacing Aiden as the arson king in result of this Siberian stopped training his arson half in respect of Aiden.